Five Nights at Freddy's: The True Nightmare
Five Nights at Freddy's: The True Nightmare is a FNaF fangame made by FazbearFreak. It is heavily inspired by FNaF 4. Story There's no running this time. After waking up in a mysterious room, you must ward off nightmarish versions of Freddy and his friends until 8 AM. You only have a flashlight to defend yourself, and only warding off the nightmares completely can help you survive. Just make sure to keep an eye on your Blood Meter. If it runs out, you'll never wake up. Animatronics Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy starts attacking on Night 4. He can only attack the player while they are sleeping. When he's about to attack, laughing can be heard. When the player hears Nightmare Freddy, the player must instantly wake up to avoid being attacked. Unlike most animatronics, Nightmare Freddy instantly kills the player when he attacks. Nightmare Bonnie Nightmare Bonnie starts attacking on Night 1. Nightmare Bonnie will occasionally appear at the Left Door. The player must shine the flashlight on him to make him leave. Otherwise, he will attack, draining 25-50% of the player's Blood Meter. Nightmare Bonnie appears frequently, but takes less time to ward off. Nightmare Chica Nightmare Chica starts attacking on Night 1. Nightmare Chica will occasionally appear at the Right Door. The player must shine the flashlight on her to make her leave. Otherwise, she will attack, draining 30-55% of the player's Blood Meter. Nightmare Chica isn't very active, but when she appears at the door, the player has to shine the flashlight on her for a longer time. Nightmare Foxy Nightmare Foxy starts attacking on Night 3. Nightmare Foxy will try to rush into the Closet via the doors. When he gets in, the player must quickly shine the flashlight on the Closet to make him leave. Otherwise, he will attack, draining 50-75% of the player's Blood Meter. Plushtrap Plushtrap starts attacking on Night 2. Plushtrap will occasionally appear under the Bed. The player must go under the Bed and shine the flashlight on him to make him leave. Otherwise, he will attack, draining 10-15% of the player's Blood Meter. To make up for his low Blood Meter drainage, Plushtrap will attack much more often on later nights. However, Plushtrap cannot attack while the player is sleeping. Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare Fredbear starts attacking on Night 5. He can appear at either of the doors. The player must shine the flashlight on him to make him leave. Otherwise, he will attack, instantly killing the player. Nightmare Spring Bonnie Nightmare Spring Bonnie starts attacking on Night 5. He only appears under the Bed. The player must shine the flashlight on him to make him leave. Otherwise, he will attack, instantly killing the player. Nightmare Nightmare starts attacking on Night 6, replacing Nightmare Fredbear at 6 AM. He is very similar to Nightmare Fredbear, but he is much more active. Nightmarionne Nightmarionne starts attacking on Night 6. Occasionally, the player will hear a music box version of "My Grandfather's Clock" play. When the player hears this, they must shine the Flashlight on the Closet before the song ends. Otherwise, Nightmarionne will attack. Nights Night 1 "Hello. Welcome to your nightmare. You must look around this room and avoid the monsters that are coming for you. You can shine the flashlight I've provided on them, and they will retreat. While you aren't under attack, try sleeping. You may find that time goes faster when you sleep. Also, make sure you don't run out of blood. Have fun... *eerie laughter*" Active Animatronics * Nightmare Bonnie (new) * Nightmare Chica (new) Night 2 "I see you've survived the first night. I would congratulate you, but one night means nothing to me. You might want to check under your bed tonight. I have a little friend under there. Good luck, kid." Active Animatronics * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Plushtrap (new) Night 3 "Third night... not too bad. Nothing special, either. Make sure to watch your closet. There might be a special someone lurking in there. You might have some time until he comes, though. It's just something to make note of." Active Animatronics * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Plushtrap * Nightmare Foxy (new) This is the last night of the demo. Night 4 "Fourth night? How did you manage to survive this long? Well, you won't survive tonight. Just TRY sleeping. Who knows? You might never wake up... *laughter*" Active Animatronics * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Plushtrap * Nightmare Foxy * Nightmare Freddy (new) Night 5 "...Wow. Fifth night. I thought the others would destroy you by now. Well, I guess that means I have to come in and finish the job myself. I won't be alone, of course. What do I mean by that? Well, you'll find out sooner or later. Prepare to die..." Active Animatronics * Nightmare Fredbear (new) * Nightmare Spring Bonnie (new) Beating this night earns the player a star on the title screen. Night 6 "Grrrr! Stop evading my attacks! Can't you see, fool? This is your destiny!" Active Animatronics * Nightmare Fredbear * Nightmare Spring Bonnie * Nightmare (new, replaces N. Fredbear at 6 AM) * Nightmarionne (new) Beating this night will earn the player another star on the title screen. Custom Night On this night, the player can customize the AI of the animatronics. The player can also switch out some animatronics for others. Beating the "Final Nightmare" preset will earn the player a third star on the title screen. Beating "Dev's Favorites" will earn the player a Freddy plush on their bed. Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, and Nightmare Spring Bonnie all become active at 6 AM, regardless of AI level. However, this does not apply to Nightmarionne or Plushtrap. This change also doesn't affect anyone while playing the "Fredbear's Crew" preset. Mechanics Flashlight The Flashlight has unlimited battery, and can be used to ward off most of the animatronics. Sleeping Sleeping is the only way to progress through the night. For each 20 seconds the player sleeps, an in-game hour passes, making a night where the player sleeps all night 2 minutes and 40 seconds long. However, the player can still be attacked by animatronics while sleeping, except for Plushtrap. Blood Meter The Blood Meter starts at 100%, but drains when the player is attacked by certain animatronics. When the Blood Meter reaches 0%, the player dies. Trivia * The "Dev's Favorites" preset was taken from some of FazbearFreak's other games. * There was originally going to be a Jack-O-Freddy in the game, but he was scrapped. * The animatronic with the most appearances in Custom Night presets is Nightmare Foxy, appearing in six presets. The animatronic with the least appearances is Nightmare, appearing in only one preset. * Nightmare Freddy's insta-kill attack was inspired by the Nightmare On Elm Street movie series. Category:Games